


Taking personal space issues  to new levels

by imreallybadatusernames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Personal space issues, Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, just pure fluff, sam is a total bro, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imreallybadatusernames/pseuds/imreallybadatusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' complete disregard for personal space results in bed-sharing, and Dean really doesn't mind. But what will happen the next morning, when he realizes he might have said something he never intended for anyone to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean snuggled deeper into the covers. This was his favourite part of the day. Everything was quiet except for Sam's steady breathing from the other side of the room. His entire body was relaxed and warm and fuzzy and his thoughts slowed down as his consciousness slowly faded away to be replaced by sleep and dreams he couldn't remember anything about, except that he was happy in them. Later he would wake up to another shitty day, but just these moments between sleep and wake, he felt simple...

A sudden weight of something human-shaped above him jerked him wide awake. He had already pulled out the gun from below the pillow when he opened his eyes and realized what- or rather who- it was.

"Hello Dean" 

Just an inch above his own floated a couple of eyes, bluer than the sky itself.

"Cas, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry to startle you."

"It’s okay, just... give a warning will you? I almost shot you"

"Shooting me with that thing wouldn't harm me at all"

"No, but maybe the other guests at the hotel would mind."

Cas chuckled a little, and the way his laugh caused Cas’ body to shake slightly against Deans own reminded him that Cas actually was lying on him.

"Um, Cas?"

"Yes?"

"I know you don't understand personal space, but this?"

"I do not understand what you mean."

"You are lying on top of me? Even you must know that's overstepping"

"It's not that big of a difference from how close we usually are"

"I guess not, but being horizontal kind of changes definitions of 'close'."

"Hmm" 

Cas seemed not to have any intention of moving and Dean really didn't mind. All the tenseness that came from being semi-attacked by the angel had worn away and he was relaxed and sleepy again. The weight that was his friend on him was actually very comfortable and safe. Also, that bastard smelled crazily delicious. Probably an angelmojo-thing. But he should mind though. Maybe he should at least try to keep up the impression of only enjoying Cas' proximity in only a very platonic way.

Eh, fuck it.

He stretched his entire body as far as he could, cracking every joint, causing Cas to shift a little to keep the balance. The way his well-trained body rubbed against Deans created butterflies in his belly. Then Cas settled into something more comfortable, body lined up with his own but now his cheek rested on Dean's collar bone and his arms was on either side of his head.

"Did you come to tell me something?" the end of his sentence was rounded of by a yawn.

"Well, it can wait. It is obvious you need some sleep"

"And you're just going to lay there?"

"I have nothing else planned."

Dean laughed quietly and made the bed shake slightly. 

"Dude, I can't sleep with you staring at me"

"Of course you can, you are pretty much asleep already"

"At least get below the covers."

Did he just say that? He didn't mean to actually say that. He was lucky Cas was so oblivious because otherwise he would have thought Dean invited him in for sex. Which he didn't. At all.

With a swish Cas was below the covers but in the exact same pose. 

"Wow, the angel-zapping saved you like two seconds there" He tried to keep up some cockiness but it was ruined by yawns he couldn't repress that made his words slurry. His eyes were so heavy he couldn't open them even though he wanted to look at Cas. He could barely move a limb either, but he didn't want to do that. He sighed, completely content. Cas comfortable weight pressed his back into the mattress. He could feel the steady thumping of Cas heart and realized it was perfectly synchronized with his own. His last thought before he fell asleep was of the safe warmth radiating from his friend.

 

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that it still was night, or at least early morning. The second thing he noticed was that there was another, warm body spooning him. And someone was touching his hair, light fingers playing with it.

Wait, why was someone there? He didn't remember picking up any chicks... oh right. Cas. His unmistakeably delicious scent was everywhere. Deans mind, groggy from sleep, helpfully informed him of how nice it felt. Sharing a bed has never been this nice. Although he would never admit that he liked to be the little spoon.

The fingers in his hair sure knew what they were doing; the almost-massage with a side of tickling gave him goosebumps.

Should he let Cas know that he's awake? Nah. Dean was going to fall back asleep any minute either way. The hand in his hair paused, to be placed at his shoulder. Feather-light fingers whispered above his skin, trailing his shoulder, side, and waist. Then up, at his belly (causing some serious butterflies in it, especially when it lingered round his treasure trail), to at last be placed around him. Cas shuffled even closer, body completely fitted with Dean, nose in his neck, and let out a content sigh. Dean could feel the warm puff of air.  
He felt the vibration before he heard Cas’ humming. Dean listened. Then he recognized the melody. It was “Carry on my wayward son”, one of his favourite songs, but in a lullaby fashion. Dean felt himself slowly starting to fall back asleep. He tried to stay awake for a while to listen to Cas’ deep, baritone voice. He managed it for a while, then he couldn't fight it anymore.

He wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep and was dreaming when he heard Cas’ voice:

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Either way he answered:

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second fancic ever! English is not my first language, so feel free to point out spelling errors, grammar errors or just blatant wrong use of words. Comments are much appreciated!  
> For Cas' humming I thought of this beautiful piece: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Kf8a3vcjUc  
> DISCLAIMER:I own nothing.Not the characters, not the song, nothing. I'm just a poor lil hobo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems peachy, but what will happen the day after?

Sam awoke to the weirdest morning he’d ever had, and that’s saying something, because the life he lived provided some really weird mornings.

It was Dean that woke him up, but not with his usual music-blasting, shake-of-the-shoulder, let’s-go-hunt-some-monsters routine. Dean’s voice, loud and upset, drilled down into his dreams and yanked him out of sleep. He opened his eyes just in time to see Dean storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

“Wha..?” he croaked, trying to force his sleep addled brain to make sense of what the hell just happened. “Dean?” He called a little louder, but the familiar sounds of the impala peeling out of the parking lot was the only response.

"He left,” came a familiar voice to his right. Sam sat up, scrubbing his knuckles against his eyes, and turned his head to see Cas sitting in the middle of Dean’s bed.

"Oh, hey Cas," Sam greeted him around a huge yawn, stumbling out of bed and searching for a clothes.

"Hello Sam."

Something in the angels’ voice made Sam pause and turn to look at him, and his fingers fell forgotten from the buttons on his shirt.

Cas looked even more ruffled than usual, clothes wrinkled and hair standing in every direction. But it was the angel’s face that sent his heart racing. In the split second before Cas noticed Sam’s scrutiny he wore an expression of such pain and confusion that Sam immediately knew something was wrong. Cas glanced quickly at the floor and when he looked up again he had schooled his features into a carefully neutral mask.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know,” Cas said, brow furrowing all over again. Sam sighed and finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Cas." He sat down on his own bed facing the angel, the single syllable hanging in the air between them. The angel stared at his hands in his lap, knitted as if in prayer. His gaze flickered around, never resting too long on any one spot, and never meeting Sam’s gaze. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Cas look so nervous before.

"What happened?” He asked gently when the angel didn’t speak. “Dean only leaves like this when he's really upset."

"I don't know..." Cas took a deep breath. Sam waited patiently, knowing that Cas would spill the rest soon enough. "I think I made him upset, but I don't understand why..."

"Not even Dean understands Dean, Cas,” Sam said, but his mind was racing. Had Dean finally admitted to himself that he had a huge crush on his angel? It was so obvious whenever they were together that Sam knew it was only a matter of time before the dam  
broke. Did he leave because Cas had rejected him? No, no, Sam doubted that. He had seen the way Cas looked at Dean… Dammit Dean, what did you do?

He waited a bit longer but when Cas didn't say anything else he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Over the sound of plastic against teeth he heard Cas muttering to himself.

"I do not understand... I do not understand at all. He said it back... Why would he leave?"

Oh no.

This was worse than Sam first thought. He started to puzzle it all together. Cas' rumpled clothes, sitting in Dean’s bed, 'He said it back'. It wasn't too hard to figure out what had happened. Sam spat. Dean could be so stupid sometimes, and now Sam has to fix his unnecessary mess. He couldn't believe his brother would spend the night with Cas and then storm off like this.

"Cas," he said, leaning against the doorframe. "Do you love my brother?"

Cas' eyes widened in shock, but he didn't hesitate when he answered.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Okay, good. I'm 100% positive that he loves you back"

"Then why would he leave like that?" Cas raised his hands in exasperation.

"Because, however clever he may seem, sometimes Dean is really, really stupid."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"You just have to talk to him, I guess"

Cas gave him a look that very clearly stated his skepticism that ‘talking’ was going to fix this. “Sam, I believe that talking is the reason he is mad in the first place. Perhaps I should not have said anything at all…”

“Lucky for you you’ve got a Dean-expert to help you."

Cas just looked even more confused and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, glancing around the room again.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Me, Cas! Me. I’ll help you.”

 

Dean wasn’t answering his cell phone, but it wasn't exactly hard to find him anyway. Sam just hauled out a map of the area and pointed out potential sulking spots. Then Cas zapped there. After visiting an old abandoned barn, a hidden lake in the forest, and some of the local bars he found Dean. He was parked on a lonely road in the middle of nowhere, leaning on a fence and peering out at the early-morning sun.

"Hello Dean.” Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of the angel next to him.

"Dammit Cas, Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry to startle you."

This instant replay of last nights dialogue reminded Dean that he was pissed.

He jerked away from the fence and faced Cas instead.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, voice strangled.

"I want to talk with you"

Deans fists clenched and unclenched and Cas wondered if he was going to answer with a punch.

"What more is there to say? Congratulations, you came when I was falling asleep, caught me vulnerable, and made me spill my beans?"

This was worse than a punch.

"I did not come to make you ‘spill your beans’!" Cas didn’t really know what spilling ones beans meant, but Dean’s tone gave him a pretty good idea.

"Oh yeah, then why? Why Cas? Why would you do that to me?” Dean was almost shouting now, pushing into Cas’ personal space, close and threatening and very definitely not in the way Cas wanted to be close to him.

Cas looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

"Say again?"

"I was in need of comfort.”

At first Dean had no intention of believing that. Just like he didn’t believe Cas meant what he said last night. He wasn’t sure angels even had the capacity to FEEL things like this, and since when had Cas ever needed comfort? But then the angel looked up from the ground and green eyes met blue and all of Deans rage melted away. Cas looked so vulnerable, so small and insecure. The shock of seeing that much emotion in Cas’ face froze anything else he might have said in his throat.

"Ever since we met with Joshua I have tried not to think about God," the words fell from Cas’ lips in a rush of raw pain. "But yesterday I searched again. Joshua said he was on Earth. I searched everywhere Dean. I know that this is not what God wanted, but I could not help myself. I examined every blade of grass. I looked for my father in the face of countless humans. Searched deserts and oceans. But still I could not find him anywhere. I cannot turn to heaven for help, none of my brothers or sisters want anything to do with me…” He trailed off for a moment, staring wistfully towards the sky.

“You and your brother are the only family I have now. If I have messed that up too by confessing my feelings I.. I….” he stopped, sucking in a deep breath. After talking so fast, words flowing out of him like water, he suddenly seemed at a loss as to how to continue.

Cas dared to look up at Dean, who stood before him completely astonished.

“Cas… Oh Cas, I’m so sorry. I thought… I mean… I don’t know what I thought—”

"I meant what I said yesterday Dean,” Cas said quietly, effectively cutting off Dean’s rambling apology. “I love you. Not just because I call you and Sam my family now, and not because you are my charge. I have... fallen hopelessly in love with you.” When Dean just stared at him with his mouth open Cas thought perhaps he should clarify even further, “Romantic love. I understand if that is not the same love you feel for me but—”

"I... I lo- I mean, I meant it too, yesterday,” Dean said, cutting him off. And he had to smile at the pure bafflement on his face. The hope blooming in his eyes.

"Really?"

Dean decided that words were overrated and closed the space between them to kiss his angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to amazing cherrywine for coming with ideas and fixing and improving the text. Without you, this wouldn't have been!


End file.
